Lifestyles have become increasingly reliant on mobile communications. Wireless communication devices, such as cellular phones, laptop computers, pagers, personal communication systems (PCS), personal digital assistants (PDA), and the like, provide advantages of ubiquitous communication without geographic or time constraints. Such mobiles devices are equipped with various components that allow a user to create and store different types of content, and to receive and store content from other users. For example, many mobile devices include software that allows the user to create various data files, cameras that allow a user to take pictures or video, and communication devices that allow users to download various content to the mobile device.
With the ever increasing ability to create and receive various forms of content using a mobile device, users can become overwhelmed by the volume of information stored on such a device. Accordingly, a need exists for new ways of sorting content that allows a user a convenient manner of retrieving such stored information.